O que poderia ter sido
by ScorpioNoLuthien
Summary: Tudo começou com um mero trabalho mas, quando deu por si já estava perdidamente apaixonado. O que fazer quando a pessoa que amamos nos rejeita?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem, todos eles são Masami Kurumada.  
>Este é um fic yaoi, ou seja, contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Não gosta, não critique, só não ler. Universo alternativo.<strong>

Capitulo Um

Insuportável. Assim se poderia descrever o calor deste dia. Carlo tinha um terno completo que o fazia destilar até á ultima célula. Quanto mais tempo teria de esperar pelo seu cliente?

Carlo Mask era motorista de carros privados para a Saori Corporation. Com os seus 28 anos nunca tinha conhecido outro trabalho. Acolhido desde novo na casa de Saori trabalhava para ela desde os 17 anos.

E como tinha crescido nesses 11 anos. Tinha agora 1,89 cm, a sua pele dourada como se tivesse sido beijada pelo Sol e os seus cabelos cor de areia eram a perdição de todas as mulheres que cruzavam o seu caminho.

Bolas!- Pensou olhando para o relógio pela milésima vez nessa manhã. Tinha de esperar por um governante qualquer de um país na Europa e guiá-lo até a sede da empresa. Seria um trabalho fácil se não fosse o calor.

Ele sentiu alguém se aproximar de si. Era moreno com o cabelo preto espetado e tinha uns belos olhos verdes esmeralda. Era mais baixo que Carlo e a sua presença dominava tudo à sua passagem Quando o moreno parou na frente de Mask o seu sangue gelou.

–?- perguntou incerto.

Com um aceno afirmativo confirmou que era o cliente esperado.

Carlo nunca pensou que ele viria sozinho. Esperava uma escolta policial a uma pessoa tão importante. A presença dele era marcante e Mask perdeu-se um pouco na imensidão daqueles olhos verdes.

–Desculpe, agradeceria se pudéssemos ir andando. Não tenciono ficar no pais mais que o final do dia.- replicou Shura com a sua voz baixa, rouca e cortante.

–Peço desculpa .- abrindo-lhe a porta Carlo acrescentou- Dentro de 30 minutos estaremos na sede da empresa onde a Sta. Saori o aguarda.

Os 30 minutos da viagem até ao destino deram a Carlo a oportunidade para observar o seu cliente pelo espelho retrovisor. Não parecia ter mais de 21 anos. Vestia um terno composto por calça, casaco e gravata preta. Parecia ter um corpo trabalhado pelo que o terno deixava transparecer.

O que quereria ele de Saori? Ela era uma loira que fazia juz à famosa história da loira burra. Se não tivesse funcionários como Camus para ajudá-la a muito que teria deitado a empresa pelo ralo.

Então, perdido nos seus pensamentos, deu por si a perguntar-lhe. -Então Sr. Capricorn o que o traz ao Brasil? Espero que tenha paciência com a Sta. Saori pois ela e boa pessoa mas prima pouco pela inteligência.

–Posso perguntar o seu nome?

–É Carlo Mask Sr

.

–Bem Sr. Mask há seu tempo saberá o porquê da minha visita. Por agora agradeceria que mantivesse os olhos na estrada.

–Sim Sr.

Fechou a divisória à prova de som do carro que guiava. Era tão burro. O que lhe deu para falar assim com um cliente tão importante? Nunca o tinha feito antes.

Chegados ao destino saiu do carro para abrir a porta do passageiro, mas já Shura havia saído sem nem esperar para lhe agradecer.

''Que tipo malcriado!''- pensou Mask. Bem já não teria de pensar mais nele por ora. Tinha trabalhado a noite inteira a guiar Saori de discoteca em discoteca.

Dirigiu-se então para o seu quarto próximo à garagem para poder descansar.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Acordou com o seu toque de celular perto da sua cabeça. Atendeu com um resmungo. Era Camus.

–Carlo ainda esta dormindo? Necessito que informe o Milo que a Sta. Saori e o Sr. Capricorn querem dar uma conferência de imprensa. Quando falar com ele dirige-se à sala de pessoal. Eles querem anunciar primeiro aos empregados e depois a media.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer perguntas já havia desligado. A razão porque ele e Camus se davam tão bem era pelo fato de que ambos eram frios e diretos. Mais profissionais não existia.

''Até hoje''- pensou de novo no rapaz moreno de olhos verdes. O que eles queriam comunicar?

Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu algo menos quente, umas calças de ganga escura que deixavam as suas coxas grossas delineadas e uma camiseta preta justa que deixava pouco à imaginação do que teria por baixo.

Ainda com o cabelo molhado, amarrou num rabo baixo e dirigiu-se à sala de pessoal.

Quando chegou já havia algumas pessoas sentadas nas variadas cadeiras espalhadas pela sala. Olhando à sua volta pode reconhecer Mu e Shaka os irmãos adotado de Saori que trabalhavam na secção de markting; Aiolos o web designer da empresa; Dokho o designer de produto e por fim alguns empregados pessoais de Saori como a Esmeralda (em quem ele já tinha à muito reparado) secretária cujo uniforme deixava vislumbrar os seios fartos e as suas belas pernas.

Como ele tinha vontade de meter nela. Com força, selvagem e ver os seus seios balançarem ao ritmo das suas estocadas. A sua atenção foi desviada da bela mulher para as três figuras que agora entravam na sala. Uma delas era Camus o sub-dirigente e braço direito de Saori. Era um tipo calado e pouco se sabia da sua vida. Atrás vinham Saori e Shura de mãos dadas.

Ele estaria enxergando bem? A jovem loira sorria ternamente para o homem que a acompanhava.

Carlo não estava gostando nem um pouco do que estava passando ali. Finalmente Saori falou.

–Queridos funcionários e amigos. Pedi a vocês hoje para nos reunirmos todos aqui para anúnciar que de hoje em diante tudo vai ser diferente. A empresa continuará a ser minha e vocês os meus empregados, mas quem dirigirá a empresa em meu nome será o meu noivo Shura Capricorn.

O quê? O rapaz era o novo responsável da empresa? Mas e aquela história de querer sair do país até ao final do dia? Prestou de novo atenção ao casal quando Shura se dirigiu a eles.

–Grandes mudanças vão acontecer e a empresa que conhecem não vai voltar a ser a mesma. Desde já lhes digo que a sede será mudada de país. Todos vocês têm os postos de trabalho assegurados desde que se mudem conosco. Vamos reestruturá-la no meu país de origem, Espanha. Peço desculpa, mas até ao final do dia terão que decidir se vão ou não. Quem já souber a resposta pode dá-la imediatamente ao Camus. Os que preferirem pensar estarei na sala da direção para me darem a sua resposta positiva ou o seu pedido de demissão. Obrigado.

Quando toda a gente já tinha abandonado a sala dirigiu-se a Camus. Ele estava preocupado, conseguia ver pela ruga que se formava sobre as suas sobrancelhas.

–Camus... E eu? Eu sou motorista da empresa mas pouco faço falta num país que não conheço. Iria levar meses até decorar todos os caminhos.

–Sinceramente não sei Carlo. Terá que falar diretamente com o . Ele é que decidirá o que fazer. Se quiser eu já o informo que está a caminho para falar com ele.

–Agradeceria. Já informei o Milo da conferência e ele poderá organizar tudo até o final do dia. Parece que a imprensa está toda fora à conta de um atentado bomba.

–Ok. A sala da Saori é ao fundo do corredor à direita. Espera até ser chamado pela Esmeralda para entrar.

Dirigiu-se à sala da direção, a que nunca teve que pisar. Viu Esmeralda sentada na secretária da sala de espera. Talvez esta fosse a sua oportunidade.

–Oi flor. Venho falar com o , mas se puder me dar um pouquinho do seu tempo antes... Queria beber um café contigo.

– ambos sabemos que o que quer de mim não é um café e eu até estaria disposta a lhe dar se o não estivesse o aguardando na sala, mas podemos nos encontra mais tarde no seu quarto. - sorriu disse num tom malandro. -Até lá, entra meu querido. Ele não gosta de esperar.

Nem queria acreditar na sua sorte. Então ela já tinha reparado nele? Como ia se divertir no final do dia... Entrou na sala após ouvir o ''entre'' do outro lado da porta.

Shura trabalhava nos papeis da empresa continuamente, não parou nem para saudar Carlo.

–Sr. Mask. Afastado do seu dever a esta hora? O que o traz aqui?

–Senhor, como sabe eu sou motorista da empresa. Gostaria de saber se faz intenção de me levar ou se vou ser despedido.

–Como eu já disse Carlo, posso tratá-lo assim? Todos os funcionários terão o seu posto assegurado caso estejam dispostos a nos seguir.

–Mas o que eu vou fazer na Espanha? Eu não conheço nada. Como posso desempenhar a minha função?

–Bom ponto de vista. É muito simples, será o meu motorista/segurança particular. Eu irei ensinar-lhe tudo, espero que preste atenção porque não gosto de repetir. Pode ir arrumar a sua bagagem. Quero-o preparado para partir comigo e com a minha noiva às dezenove horas em ponto. Pode se retirar.

Filho da p*** não ouviu nada do que eu tinha para lhe dizer. E era isto que ia ter que aturar para o resto da vida? Marchou para fora da sala a pisar duro e nem olhou quando Esmeralda o chamou.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Nota da autora:. Bem, aqui está o primeiro capítulo d'A história paralela à '' Uma história se repete''.Espero que vocês gostem, eu decidi postar essa fic pela falta de DeathMask / Shura que eu tanto adoro.  
>Deixe comentários sobre a sua opinião ou crítica construtiva, eu te agradeço.<p>

Beijos

ScorpioNoLuthien


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dois**

Ás sete em ponto estava à espera deles no carro. Ia viajar com Shura e Saoiri como guarda costas da rapariga. A isso ele já estava habituado, desde que eram crianças sempre a manteve longe de sarilhos. Ainda agora com vinte e cinco anos ela adorava sair à noite e meter-se com todos os homens que conseguia. Sinceramente tinha pena de Shura, não fazia ideia do que ia levar para casa.

No avião ficou sentado do lado de fora com Shura ao seu lado. Após o avião descolar este pediu-lhe licensa e disparou na direção do banheiro. Suspirou e então seguiu-o.

sente-se bem?-perguntou batendo na porta.

-Eu estou ótimo, pode voltar para perto da Saori.

-Senhor insisto que me diga se se passa algo para que possa ajudar. Poderia abrir a porta?

Quando ele abriu a porta estava pálido.

-Sente-se mal?

-Não sou muito amigo de aviões.

Uma fraqueza hum? Registou para poder utilizar mais tarde.

-Eu arranjo-lhe um medicamento para o enjoo.

Mas não teve sequer tempo de chegar à mala e Shura já vomitava de novo. Despiu o casaco da farda e entrou no apertado banheiro com ele. Segurou-lhe na cabeça enquanto vomitava. Ele tentou reclamar mas cada vez que abria a boca agoniava-se de novo. Quando, finalmente, parecia que já não teria mais para deitar Mask afastou-se para lhe buscar o medicamento.

Quando voltou já Shura se tinha composto como se nada se tivesse passado. Entregou-lhe o comprimido e um copo com àgua.

-Obrigado Mask. Já me sinto melhor, podes voltar para o teu lugar. Eu já vos volto a fazer companhia.

-Sim Senhor.

Voltou ao seu lugar e perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos. Porque ele se preocupou quando o viu tão vulnerável? Ele não gostava do superior mas não lhe desejava nenhum mal.

Minutos depois o mais novo voltou ao seu lugar. Vinha com mais cor. Sentou-se ao seu lado com um ar cansado e Carlo sentiu pena. Viajar tantas horas no mesmo dia devia ser cansativo ainda mais se ficava doente em cada viajem que fazia.

-Precisa de algo?

-Não Mask obrigado, só de descansar um pouco.

Poucos minutos depois já dormia pesadamente. Com o movimento do avião a sua cabeça descaíu ligeiramente de modo que ficou apoiada no ombro de Carlo.

Olhou para Shura e viu um miúdo. Era o que ele era não? Vinte e um anos e à frente de um país. Devia ser duro.

Já estavam perto do destino quando ele acordou. Olhou para Mask em confusão e afastou-se rapidamente.

-Peço perdão. O jet lag deve-me estar a apanhar agora. Saori,amor?-disse virando-se para a noiva.-Acorda. Estamos a chegar.

Conforme o avião aterrava agarrou-se fortemente ao encosto de braço. Deu vontade a Carlo de lhe pegar na mão e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, mas não o fez. Até para ele era um pensamento esquisito.

Após a aterragem levantou-se e começou a preparar a saída dos dois em segurança.

Nunca imaginou que, ao saír do avião, se veria rodeado de jornalistas. Tentou proteger Saori das cameras mas quem eles queriam verdadeiramente era Shura. Sozinho ia ser impossivel proteger os dois. Decidiu que Shura era mais importante. Pegou no seu braço e puxou-o para longe dos flashes até ao carro que os aguardava.

Ele resmungou, esperneou mas o segurança não o ouviu. Arrancou com o carro ainda antes de alguém perceber que já só restava Saori para tirar fotografias.

-Volta para trás. Deixou a Saori no meio da confusão.

-Ela se sabe cuidar. Depois de o deixar emsegurança volto por ela.

-E como vai fazer isso? Coño não sabe voltar...

-Mando alguém buscá-la então. Eu trabalho para si agora, não para ela.

Então ele acalmou, recompôs-se.

-Está despedido . Vai voltar no primeiro avião para o Brasil, com passagem paga. A senhorita Esmeralda vai ficar feliz por ver que voltou.

Olhou para ele no retrovisor, estava vermelho mas falava calmamente agora.

-O senhor e que sabe senhor Capricorn. Não vou pedir desculpa por fazer o meu trabalho. Tenha isso em mente. Agora diga-me o caminho para o deixar onde tem de ficar.

-Siga sempre em frente, vire na primeira á direita e pare o carro no estacionamento.

Uma vez dentro da garagem Shura partiu sem nem mais uma palavra. Parecia que Carlo nem teria de desfazer as malas. Sentou-se na sala de espera do escritório à espera da última palavra dele.

-Não Shura e não. Não te admito que o despeças, ele é meu motorista desde os dezoito anos, já é da família. Ele fica e acabou, neste caso a última palavra é minha.- ouviu Saori gritar por trás da porta fechada, dele não ouvia uma única palavra.

Carlo sabia que ela iria achar uma maneira de chegar em segurança ao destino.

o espera-o na sala principal.-disse-lhe a secretária com um sotaque serrado. Se não estivesse tão nervoso talvez tivesse reparado o olhar de luxúria que a jovem lhe lançou.

-Entre Mask.-disse o espanhol após ele bater na porta.

-Mandou-me chamar?- a maneira como pronunciou a frase mostrava desafio.

-Pensei melhor no assunto e... bem, eu preciso mesmo de alguém para a sua função e a minha noiva confia bastante em si, então pode-se ir instalar na casa príncipal. Tem o resto do dia de folga.

-Obrigado Sr. Com licença.-deu um sorriso de lado.

-Mas Mask... não volte a desobedecer às minhas ordens.

Carlo virou costas e saiu da sala. Não iria entrar de novo em conflito com o superior. Dirigiu-se à casa príncipal onde o acompanharam ao seu quarto.

Quando entrou nem queria acreditar, era enorme. Tinha uma cama de casal, um closet, um banheiro privado e uma varanda com vista para a cidade. Estava decorado simplesmente, em tons de preto e vermelho, como se alguém tivesse adivinhado as suas cores preferidas.

Despiu a farda e vestiu apenas uns calções. Tensionava passar a tarde a dormir para descansar da longa viagem.

-Gostas das instalações?

Deu um pulo quando ouviu a voz de Saori tão perto. Enquanto ele arrumava a pouca roupa que tinha, ela entrara no seu quarto e estava agora encostada na ombreira da porta do closet. Ela vestia um biquini preto com enfeites em dourado. Os pequenos triângulos de tecido pouco cobriam os seios fartos. Como eles tinham crescido... Saori estava crescida, tinha agora corpo de mulher. Quando se apercebeu o que fazia sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu-lhe:

-Sim, espaço não falta. Não era necessário um quarto tão grande.

-Eu quis que ficasses confortável longe de casa. Gostas da decoração? Fui eu que tratei dela pessoalmente. Além do Camus és o único em quem posso confiar então quero manter-te por perto.-sorriu- Queres acompanhar-me num mergulho na piscina?

-Saori é melhor não... Tu és minha patroa e eu tenhomuito para arrumar.

-Vá, anda lá.-correu para ele e puxou-o pela mão- Tens a tarde livre, tens de aproveitar. Vai ser a única que vais ter nos próximos tempos. O Shura é muito exigente.

Mask queria dizer que não. Muito, mas os seus hormónios descontrolados só se conseguiam concentrar nos seios grandes que balançavam à sua frente. Céus, no que estava a pensar? Ela era como se fosse sua irmã, foram criados juntos. Antes que pudesse pensar mais no assunto o seu corpo apenas seguiu os seus passos.

Estava um dia bonito em Barcelona com 35ºC.

-Podes-me colocar protetor solar? Não me quero queimar.

Ele não queria... A quem tentava enganar? Claro que queria!

Pegou no frasco e despejou uma quantidade razoável na mão. Começou pelos braços, costas, desceu para as pernas e por último subiu para o rabo. Aí demorou o seu tempo a massajar até que o branco do produto desaparecesse. Então a rapariga virou-se para que ele colocasse protetor também na parte da frente do seu corpo. Ombros, braços, seios... Oh os seios... Mamilos a enrigecerem debaixo dos seus dedos, desceu as mãos até á barriga e deixou uma escorregar para a sua intimidade. Ela gemeu e olhou para ele com fome...

Caramba o que estava ele a fazer? Esta era a mulher do seu patrão, rapariga que conheceu toda a sua vida. Afastou-se perturbado.

A sua excitação já a notar-se nos calções de praia.

-Que se passa Carlo? Ambos sabemos o que queremos certo?

-Saori por favor... Não podemos fazer isto. Tu és minha patroa. Nunca tivemos nada um com o outro, então porquê agora? Agora és noiva do...

-De uma pessoa que tu não suportas.-retrucou ela.- Que tal pagares-lhe na mesma moeda pela maneira como ele te trata?

-Ele não me trata mal, é apenas profissional, ao contrário do que tu estás a tentar fazer. Isto não vai acontecer!

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««


End file.
